Gravestones
by twssuperwholock
Summary: Isaac never knew how close Allison's grave was to his parents. [drabble]


**Name: **_Gravestones_

**Summary: **_Isaac never knew how close Allison's grave was to his parents. _

**Chapters: **_1/Complete_

**Trigger Warning: **_N/A_

_If I actually owned anything then I wouldn't be sitting around on a computer on a Tuesday morning hoping not to get frostbite on my toes. _

* * *

Allison's grave was three rows away from his parents and brothers. He didn't notice that until he was walking home a different way. At this point, home wasn't anything. Home was a rented out motel room that had rats under the bed. Scott hadn't kicked him out so to say. He'd gently recommended that Isaac move out and so he'd left. He told Scott that he was staying with his aunt but really, Isaac was just too awkward to admit to him that he was homeless.

Her grave was large. It was a hand carved, white marble angel. Isaac brought her light pink roses every Tuesday afternoon. It had been a Tuesday when they met and light pink was the first color that he ever saw her wearing. The pink had been a silk top that was paired with black jeans and made her eyes glow in the early morning light. Every Sunday evening, Isaac brought his mother red roses, his father daisies and his brother, tulips. It was harder to get them in the wintertime but it was worth it. When he got to stand at the gravestones, the icy wind nipping at the tip of his nose, numb hands clasping the flowers. "I miss you Mommy." Isaac said after he placed them flowers on the grave.

_Here Lies The Beautiful Anny Laura Kingston-Lahey_

_Loving Wife; Adoring Mother;_

_Caring Friend; Strong Fighter_

He couldn't read the rest of the writing without more tears forming in his eyes. It stated the death date of his mother. "You wouldn't believe what's happened. You remember that girl, Allison I told you about? Her, you're going to get to meet her soon. She died protecting us. Tell her that I said thank you and that I still love her, even though she still loves Scott." His voice trailed off in the last words. "But, tell her that I still love her. And tell Erica and Boyd that I say hi. I know I tell you that every week but I just want to remind them." Running his spare hand through his hair, the silently thanked whatever Gods were out there for the werewolf blood in him. It was the only thing keeping him warm.

Walking a couple of steps across, the freshly fallen snow crunched beneath his feet. "Hey Daddy. I know that its been a while but a lot has happened since we last spoke. It's been what … four months? I just have trouble talking to you because of what happened. With the freezer…" Those words burned on his tongue. He didn't like to speak about what his father did. "I forgive you, just remember that. I understand why you did it and I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you that before you … before you left." He couldn't bring himself to say the word died.

The final grave the he was going to was his brothers. "Camden, I've been listening to the records that you left me more often. They're really starting to speak to me now. I can almost see you dancing to them again, singing to them loudly and off key. Is that weird? I don't think it is." Isaac's breath hitched on those words. Inhaling in a large mouthful of ice cold air, Isaac finished what he was saying. "Remember the cute girl Allison I told you about? She died. So tell her how I feel when you see her. And please don't hit on her. I know that you're both dead but I also know that you'll flirt with anything that has a pulse. Well, you don't have a pulse anymore but you know what I mean."

He'd thrown up his feelings and didn't know what to say anymore. So he awkwardly shuffled away front their three graves. He doesn't want to go home to the rats yet, so he takes the long way through the graves and then he sees Allison's angel. Looking around to make sure that no one has spotted him, Isaac quickly jogged over to the towering angel and stopped at the front of it. His flowers were still there, almost dead but there. "I guess you heard what I said to my family…" Isaac ran his fingers over the words carved into the platform that the angel rested on. _Allison Amelia Argent. Archer, A grade student, and now Angel; rest in peace baby._

"I wasn't lying. I do still love you. And I probably always will. You were my first love and as you taught me, you always love your first love. A lot has happened since you died. Did you here? Lydia's been trying to talk to you. It's not working though. I miss you Ally-Bear and I'm sorry that I didn't go to your funeral. I just couldn't face everyone." He wiped some tears from his eyes and cleared his throat. "Sorry that I'm crying. I love you, so please don't forget it. Tell everyone that I said hi, all of the Pack, my family, your family, everyone. Tell them I miss them, Ally." His voice was cracked and his cheeks were drowning in tears. "I - I should g-go. I w-won't forget y-your flowers for this T-Tuesday, I p-promise." Letting out a small sob of pain, Isaac began to run from the graveyard.

* * *

**I just kinda wrote this up last minute so yolo. This is my first fanfiction that I have posted, so please be nice if you review it. Which would be cool. And it would make my day. **


End file.
